Peter Bankole
Peter Bankole is a UK based film, television and stage actor. In film he has appeared in The Duchess of Malfi in 2010, Red Faction: Origins in 2011, The Physician in 2013 and Danny and the Human Zoo in 2015. In television he has appeared in Casualty, The Rotters' Club, The Bill, Death in Paradise, and Clique. Career Film Bankole played the part of Ezra in the 2011 sci-fi film Red Faction: Origins which was directed by Michael Nankin.Rotten Tomatoes - Red Faction: Origins (2011) He appeared in the Philipp Stölzl directed The Physician which was released in 2013. He played the part of Mano Dayak.Cinema Paradiso - Rent The Physician (2013), ActorsOsobnosti.cz - Ranhojič, Hrají He played the part of Larrington in the Destiny Ekaragha directed film, Danny and the Human Zoo, which was a fictionalized account of Lenny Henry's teenage years spent in Dudley in the 1970s.BBC.co.uk - BBC One, Danny and the Human Zoo Television One of his earliest roles was in Casualty, as Chris Barclay in the episode Don't Go There which aired on May 23, 2004.TVmaze.com - Don't Go There - Guest Cast He played the role of Steve Richards in The Rotters' Club which began BBC TWO, 26 January 2005. His role as Richards, the only black kid in school was newcomer and high achiever. The series was set when there was a time of social change and racial tension in the 1970s.BBC Press Office, 17.01.2005 - The Rotters' Club Starts on BBC TWO, Wednesday 26 January at 9.00pm In Season 3, Episode 2 of Death in Paradise which was about a murder on a film set, he played the part of Big Dave. The episode aired on January 21, 2014.TV.com - Death in Paradise Season 3 Episode 2BBC.co.uk - Death in Paradise Series 3 Stage In The Caucasian Chalk Circle, which played at the Unicorn Theater in 2009, he played Simon, a soldier who was proud of his promotion and pay rise, and who wanted to settle down and start a family.British Theatre Guide - The Caucasian Chalk Circle - Review by Howard Loxton To research the role he watched a lot of war films, read books on the subject as well as internet research.The Caucasian Chalk Circle Education pack - compiled by Aisling Zambon - Page 26 Interview with Peter Bankolé - Simon Khakhava In Fences which was playing at Milton Keynes Theatre in 2013, he played the part of Lyons the musician son of Troy Maxson (played by Lenny Henry) who is not impressed with some aspects of his son's musicianship.UK Theatre Network, 19th Mar 2013 - Fences at Milton Keynes Theatre - Sue Marks In her review for The Birmingham Post reviewer Melissa Henry described Bankole's performance as touching, raising the game higher, providing a wonderful evening.The Birmingham Post, 9 April 2013 - Review: Fences, Malvern Festival Theatre by Melissa Henry In Rachel De-lahay’s Routes which was a follow up to her successful play Westbridge, Bankole was noted for his giving life to the character Olufemi, a Nigerian who uses a false identity in his home country so he can join his wife and children in London.The Arts Desk, Thursday, 26 September 2013 - Routes, Royal Court Theatre Brisk new play by Rachel De-lahay is deceptively simple but emotionally profound by Aleks SierzThe Guardian, Fri 27 Sep ‘13 - Routes – review Michael Billington He appeared in Bijan Sheibani's ''The Barber Shop Chronicles which played at Londons National Theatre in 2017. Reviewer Maryam Philpott for The Reviews Hub noted his performance.The Reviews Hub, 08/06/2017 - The Barber Shop Chronicles – The National Theatre, London Reviewer: Maryam Philpott= Filmography (selective) Imdb - Peter Bankole, Filmography Stage (selective) References External links *Imdb: Peter Bankole Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:English male television actors Category:Black English male actors Category:English male stage actors